


Whatever You Need

by nightchandac



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinda?, idk arielle is sad and julian cares so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: Arielle feels sad.  Julian knows how it feels and is there.  This is a summary.  Good job, me.





	Whatever You Need

Julian knew something was off when he woke cold, other half of the bed empty.  “Arielle?” he called out, blinking sleep from his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.  There was a quiet whimper from the other room, and Julian would be lying if he said he didn’t nearly sprint to her side.  

 

“Arielle, are you-- _ah_ \--” He felt his face flush as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.  He returned her embrace, feeling her sigh heavily, sadness radiating from her. In one smooth movement, he sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap, kissing her temple softly.  “What’s wrong, my dear?”

 

Arielle shrugged, her hold on him tightening.  She sniffled and Julian felt tears falling down her face against his shoulder.  

 

His heart broke at the sight and he wasn’t quite sure how to help without knowing what was wrong, so he simply held her, whispering affirmations and simply existing with her, letting her cry and letting her know he was there.  They were silent tears, as if she was embarrassed to be crying in front of him. He wished he could tell her she could be vulnerable in front of him, that it didn’t change how he saw her. If anything, it made him care more. 

 

Suddenly, she pulled back, wiping her eyes and shifting from his embrace.  “Sorry…” she whispered, biting her lip and looking down at her hands.

 

Julian reached out and took them in his own.  “Nonsense. Do you, uh. Do you want to talk about it?”  He already knew the answer, but asked anyway, unsure of what else to say.

 

She shook her head and sighed.  “I just...want to sleep.”

 

Before she could react, Julian hoisted her up, a half smile on his face as she gave a quiet yelp. “Okay.”  He gently placed her in bed and crawled next to her, pulling the blankets over them before he pulled her close, fingers twining through her hair as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

 

Arielle sighed against his chest, pulling herself closer and tucking her head under his chin.  He felt her mumble something, though he couldn’t make it out. Whatever it was, she didn’t repeat it, but she shuddered against him and he tightened his hold.

 

Julian sighed, happy to hold her, happy to help her.  “I’m here. Whatever you need.”


End file.
